closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
AMD
1st Logo (2005) Nicknames: "AMD Arrow", "64-bit AMD" Logo: There are green lines swirling at the screen, which eventually fold into the white figure which reads "64" with two arcs attached. This appears under the AMD logo with their corporate green arrow, and everything is taken in a box. FX/SFX: The lines swirling around. Music/Sounds: A loud boom sound, then a sustained synth note and a brief swelling of synthesized strings creating a crescendo. Availability: Seen on Shadow Ops: Red Mercury and Far Cry (x64 version only). 2nd Logo (2007-2011) Nicknames: "AMD Arrow II", "The future is fusion", "Smarter Choice" Logo: We see ghostly green light in a form of the well, which dissolves around and the AMD logo rises up and shines. The shine reveals white byline words saying "The future is fusion" or "Smarter Choice" underneath. Trivia: The ATI Radeon logo is based on this one, repainted red. Variants: There were two variants to advertise two AMD processors: *AMD Phenom: The green light is changed to purple. Instead of the AMD logo on it's own, there is a black rectangle which rotates until it is straight and zooms out. It has the AMD logo on the top, with "Phenom™" below it. Then an object, resembling a paper airplane flies in from the right and flies into the rectangle, giving a flash. When it does, "64" appears to the side. The music is also different, with whooshing sounds. *AMD Turion: Very similar to the Phenom variant, but the light is orange. Instead of "Phenom™", it now reads "Turion™". What flies in from the right is what resembles a curled up piece of paper (complete with sounds of paper rustling). The music is once again different from the other variants. FX/SFX: The light and logo rising up. Music/Sounds: A dull synth sound. Availability: Seen on Demigod, Darksiders, Dirt 2 and Warhammer 40.000 - Dawn of War II. The variant with the byline "The Future is Fusion" was occasionally seen at the end of commercials for AMD or ATI hardware. 3rd Logo (2011-2013) Nicknames: "Gaming Evolved I", "Red AMD I", "AMD Arrow III" Logo: On a black background, we see an explosion which leaves a lot of sparkles and the background goes red. A rounded silver box appears in the center, then suddenly flashes red and zooms in a little closer, while the background turns black again. There are "GAMING EVOLVED" words (in two lines) in the box, placed under the custom "GE" logo and the background there is red with the cobweb-like crack in the center. The down part of the box is black and fully white AMD logo appears there. Variant: A still version was used on Crysis 3. FX/SFX: The explosion and the box's jump. Music/Sounds: A brief roar, which suddenly gets cot off by an explosion mixed with a synthesized riser, followed by a boom and an electric guitar note with the heartbeat in the background. Availability: Appeared on Saints Row 3, Hitman Absolution and Dirt 3. Still version was used on Crysis 3. 4th Logo (2013) Nicknames: "Gaming Evolved II", "Red AMD II", "AMD Arrow IV", "Within the Machinery" Logo: The logo is seen being formed up close in shots and pan overs on the word "GAMING". The logo is then dropped onto a ring of arms and pistons, in which sparks pop out occasionally. The logo then zooms in. FX/SFX: The logo animation. Music/Sounds: Assembling sounds followed by a crash. Availability: Appeared on BioShock Infinite. 5th Logo (2014-2016) Nicknames: "AMD Arrow V", "Red AMD III", "Gaming Evolved III", "New Gaming Evolved" Logo: On a black background, a incomplete crystal ball is rotating and pushed towards the screen with a red light in the middle. The crystal then collapses into a series of rotating diamonds on a red crystal background until they form a more square version of the icon from the 3rd logo. It zooms out to reveal a shield with the AMD logo and then the text from before appears below the icon which then flashes. FX/SFX: The logo animation. Music/Sounds: Beating sounds (i.e. punching, slicing, stabbing, bones crushing, etc.). Availability: Was seen on Thief and Alien Isolation. 6th Logo (2017- ) Nicknames: "AMD Arrow VI", "AMD Ryzen | Radeon" Logo: On a grey background, the white AMD Arrow appears to be zooming out a bit, until it zooms in front of us, briefly leaving a white and red glow. The Arrow then zooms out again, this time alongside the white AMD wordmark, and zooming out to the center. Shortly after, the grey background fades to black, as "RYZEN | R A D E O N" fades in below the AMD logo. The complete logo then gradually zooms out and fades out. Variant: On a TV spot for Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, the logo starts with the Radeon RX Vega logo, which then flips to the Ryzen logo, and lastly to the finished product of the main variant, albeit smaller and more centered, and without zoom out animation. Trivia: This logo is used to advertise AMD's latest processor family, Ryzen, and their latest generation of Radeon graphics cards. FX/SFX: The AMD Arrow zooming in and the whole logo gradually zooming out. Music/Sounds: A whirring sound as the AMD Arrow zooms in, followed by a crash when the whole logo appears, and a heartbeat (if one listens very closely) when the Ryzen & Radeon logos appear. Music/Sounds Variant: On the TV spot variant, drums are heard throughout. Availability: Spotted on Prey (2017) and Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus for PC. The TV spot variant was only seen on a commercial for the latter game. This logo can also be seen on Tom Clancy's The Division 2 for PC. Category:Video Technologies